Trébol con Cuatro Hojas
by Venom Rocks
Summary: Quizá no tenían la fortuna de elegir con quién estar de por vida, y lo más probable era que no serían felices y que jamás volverían a estar juntos. Sin embargo, terminaron habiendo sorpresas que no pudieron explicarse, y fue entonces cuando Arthur se preguntó si aquel trébol con cuatro hojas que le dieron sus hermanos podría ser el culpable de tanta dicha. GalesxInglaterra.
1. Capítulo Uno

**LOL De repente me hice tiempo entre las clases y pude hacerlo!**

**Va para ti, aishiteru-sama! Jejeje A pesar de lo que pienses de tu idea, te diré que me gustó mucho. No sé, me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiéndolo ¡Y hasta dejé de atender a clases por la emoción! XD Así que, bueno, espero que te guste ;D **

**¡Siento que no esté completo! ;A; De veras que intenté, pero terminé dándome cuenta que aún faltan 4 capítulos más, los cuales iré subiendo a lo largo de lo que queda de esta y la próxima semana ;A; ¡Estúpidos deberes! DX Interfieren con el fanfiction ;I**

**No hay nada que aclarar de verdad, aunque sí está esto de que el fic está ambientado en una edad media de reinos no existentes y con una religión que no tomaba en cuenta el sexo para llevar a cabo un matrimonio. No encontré la manera de ponerlo en la historia por los límites, así que me salté algunas explicaciones acerca de la idiosincrasia de estas sociedades y me centré en los problemas de los personajes D; Jejeje ¿Y sabes de qué me enteré? De que no soy para nada buena en representar el pensamiento medieval. Es decir, ¡hay demasiada modernidad en mi! Creo que por eso habrán algunas caracterizaciones que no concuerden con el tiempo histórico, sobre todo esto de la libertad y otras nociones. Trato de justificarme con que son reinos diferentes, pero igual me siento rara D;**

**Ah, y que la idea de toda la historia pertenece a Ai-san, que creó prácticamente todo esto y a los personajes no cannon ;D**

**Pairings: GalesxInglaterra / EscociaxFrancia / IrlandaxCanadá / IrlandadelNortexIslandia**

**Feliz lectura~**

**Ps: Usé, para los reinos, los nombres que los romanos les dieron a las regiones de Gales, Escocia e Irlanda cuando llegaron a Gran Bretaña D; Soy muy mala con los nombres, así que terminé con usándolos D; Aunque claro, la composición de los territorios es distinta y eso, así que aquí, por lo menos, no serán lo mismo**

**Trébol con Cuatro Hojas**

**Capítulo Uno**

-Parece que lloverá…

Glen permanecía sentado en aquel sillón forrado con terciopelo azul marino y marcos dorados, mirando hacia la ventana frente a la cual se dibujaban con lentitud y paciencia unas nubes grises y densas entre el cielo decaído y opaco.

Era un día normal, como todos, en el que no perdía el tiempo pero tampoco lo aprovechaba. Quizá el estar esperando a que su padre abriera la puerta de su despacho para tener aquella charla insistida desde la mañana lo proveía finalmente con el tan esperado 'algo que hacer' que sus labores autoimpuestos conforme a la música, el arte y la lectura no llegaban a descartar por el reticente tiempo libre que quedaba aún con las dieciséis horas del día que se las pasaba despierto. Según sabía, el pretexto del día era, de parte de dicho hombre, algún tipo de anuncio importante en vez de las habituales charlas acerca del deber y de la gran responsabilidad que en cuestión de años cargaría sobre sus hombros, de la situación y salud de su hermano mayor, o simplemente de los achaques de los viejos y esa sensación como agua y a la vuelta de la esquina, que le decía que pronto su vida se haría cortísima y que tarde o temprano sería su turno.

Llevaba en esos juegos inútiles desde que no podía recordar.

Entre la fama y el elevado caudal del que gozaba por pertenecer precisamente a aquella familia de exitosos mercaderes, dividía su tiempo en atender, principalmente y entre tantas otras cosas, en surcarse un camino seguro en ese mundo que se le ofrecía en bandeja de oro sin necesariamente ser un tesoro o algo que él considerara valioso. Estando en su posición, desde edades tiernas se le había convencido de ese orden y de todo propósito buscado por el tipo de familia que lo tenía en su seno: Constatar su clase, dogmatizar los contactos y expandirlos a cada uno de los reinos de la periferia y, fundamentalmente, llevar la posición familiar hasta el tope más alto que su generación permitiera.

Bajo ese ideal, pasado desde sus abuelos a sus padres, y de ellos a él y a su hermano, fue educado de tal manera que se invirtiera a sí mismo para los estudios de las ciencias exactas, las finanzas y los negocios y tranzados que solía presenciar directamente gracias a su padre, quien no dejó de recordarle ni por un solo minuto de su vida consciente que todo lo anterior era requerido por ese único día en el que finalmente heredaría la mitad del negocio para dirigirla como principal apoyo de su hermano mayor.

Alcanzó la juventud frente a ese opaco, aburrido y poco significativo estilo de vida.

Privado de la diversión, la espontaneidad y la exploración inocente tan características de la infancia y la niñez, Glen creció observando y reproduciendo, nunca dejando de pensar o de reflexionar, pero aún así sin poner objeción a lo que se le imponía como obligación. No hubo día ni circunstancia en que encontrara razones que le dijeran que todo aquello no era aburrido, o que tuviera alguna gracia; más sin embargo, no se permitió tomarlo a pecho, muy en serio, o digno de valer la pena. Hizo cada cosa que le correspondía sin mostrar señal de los pensamientos pesados y pesimistas que usualmente albergaba; sin repudiar el universo de cosas que se le forzaba en frente; sin sentir odio, tristeza, o frustración; sin formularse razones suficientes para explicar un motivo que lo moviera a sacarle genuino provecho y sin hacerlo con otras que lo convencieran de no hacer lo que se le ordenaba. Por eso, no dejó nunca una orden de lado, no desobedeció ninguna instrucción y no ignoró cualquier oración que le indicara lo encomendado.

La inercia y la apatía eran cualidades que agradecía en momentos en los que se ponía a pensar en la monotonía de su vida y las labores que no se justificaban bajo ninguna intención de bienestar particular. Gracias a ellas no solía exprimirse el cerebro en desgarradoras veladas en dónde las preguntas comenzaban con '¿qué hago con todo esto?', pensando en su aburrimiento o lo triste que lucía la mansión a determinada hora de la tarde, cuando a nadie le importaba nada más que seguir con la rutina. Tampoco hallaba interés, si no consuelo, en alguna disposición necesaria para salir de la rutina, o la fuerza de espíritu y la convicción para quejarse o abiertamente contrariar lo que acontecía a su alrededor como reglas de familia, justo de la manera en que su hermano, Scott, solía hacer.

Su rebeldía, en efecto, fue lo que lo convirtió en la quejosa molestia y dolor de cabeza del jefe de la casa, el que solía pasarse varias horas al día planeando qué hacer para fastidiarlo, escaparse con su caballo ya entrada la noche o lograr saltarse las sesiones de largas pláticas que tenía con él, sin contar los deberes académicos que a regañadientes aceptaba. Y cuando explotaba –lo que solía ocurrir más comúnmente que ninguna otra cosa interesante en esa pacífica mansión- solía hacer un caos para que se le escuche y obedezca, mientras Glen observaba de lejos con su característica apatía y temple, no dejando de encontrar cierto regocijo en esa constante novedad de fenómenos que era Scott.

Desde que partió, todo cayó en la linealidad y apacibilidad que combinaban tan bien con su naturaleza, y desde entonces, y sin nadie en particular con quien fuera atrayente mantener una conversación, se sumió con más goce de profundidad en el tipo de instrucción que más disfrutaba, acaso lo eran las materias de la música y las artes. Ocupaba su tiempo en componer y aprender tocar cuanto instrumento nuevo se mandara a hacer en la capital, creando algo que satisfaga sus obstinados gustos, paseándose por las rarísimas exposiciones de artes plásticas en el pueblo y estudiando las vidas de todos a quienes admiraba.

Se hizo a la medida de un caballero en los saberes más alturados y finos por decisión propia, y a pesar que reconocía divertirse en eso discretamente, volvía con prontitud a caer en lo mismo, en el mismo vacío que no ofrecía nada interesante, del que pocas distracciones lo sacaban.

Y cuando el peso de lo obvio lo obligaba a cavilar en sus circunstancias, generalmente inmóvil en su cama o en los paseos hacia los adentros del bosque al que acudía insistentemente, llegaba a la cíclica conclusión de que no tenía por qué cambiar; no hallaba una lógica renovadora cuando el universo de cosas que caracterizaba su mundo funcionaba en armonía: Su padre era complacido por su forma de ser y la infaltable acatamiento; su hermano parecía encontrar su sano equilibrio en él, aunque no lo aceptara y ciertamente se guiara tan acompañado de sus impulsos como de sus consejos; no tenía una madre a quien recordar tiernamente y no reparaba en eso; se encontraba más que sereno consigo mismo y, por último, el no haber creado un concepto de felicidad propia más allá de la mera abstracción e imaginación, servía como un somnífero a la hora de diferenciar qué podía ser lo que realmente lo hiciera feliz, alcanzando esa felicidad en sí.

Podía solamente conjeturar lo que le gustaba, viendo el cielo, con las estrepitosas gotas que caían desde el firmamento apagado. Llovía. Consideró la hora y decidió ir a por algún libro con el cual entretenerse en lo que su padre terminaba lo que hacía. Así, se puso de pie, y ya iba a dar el primer paso hacia la biblioteca en el momento en que la puerta del despacho se abrió, haciendo rechinar las oxidadas y aceitosas bisagras que la sostenían.

Volteó hacia ella en un parpadear.

-Glen, ya puedes pasar- Sonó desde dentro; el característico tono de hablar de su progenitor se oyó tan demandante como acostumbraba.

Por reflejo esperó a ver la imponente figura de Scott saliendo de prisa y con el entrecejo fruncido, hastiado, más no percibió cosa aparte de la brisa que abandonaba el cuarto. Las típicas tardes de charlas paternales seguían siempre el orden, de mayor a menor, primero su hermano y finalmente él. Así solía ser desde que recordaba, y los pequeños detalles que difundían más el eco de que él ya no estaba le daban un mínimo de nostalgia.

Sumaban tres los meses desde que partió del hogar e que crecieron. Vivía ya en otro reino, algo lejano, por lo cual no lograba verlo seguidamente ni disfrutar del bullicio que causaba a posta, de la variedad de frases sugerentemente incestuosas que le lanzaba, de los cumplidos o el saboteo envidioso, y de las amenas narraciones de todas esas apasionadas emociones que ponían firma propia a sus acciones.

Aún no conocía el lugar en el que residía, pero sí sabía la identidad de quien lo acompañaba en la lejanía: Su hermano conoció a Françoise Bonnefoy en un viaje al que tuvo que asistir –por imposición de su padre, claro estaba- hacia la capital de Caledonia, el reino en donde se quedó unos días restableciendo conexiones comerciales que con el paso del tiempo habían caído en el debilitamiento. Nunca supo al detalle lo que fue de su hermano en esa tierra extraña, aunque posteriormente fue testigo de las cartas que le llegaban y de la ocasional visita que arreglaba para volver al lugar. Con el tiempo, y seguro por petición del padre, terminó por enterarse que, sin más, ya estaba comprometido.

No se sorprendió mucho, ya que el hecho podía deberse tanto a un escape de sus condiciones –Y si era así, lo más probable era que pronto optaría por el desentendimiento- o bien a algo que realmente pudiese sentir por la joven en cuestión. Posiblemente fue una mezcla de ambas cosas y lo consideró con más fuerza al observar lo bien que ellos parecían entenderse, aún cuando sabía que ambos eran inquietos por naturaleza.

Ignoraba en qué podía radicar su felicidad o cualquier otro asunto que los mantuviera unidos, y lo traía sin interés lo que pasaría después. Solo pensaba en que tal vez mañana volvería a levantarse tomar el desayuno en el gran comedor, tener sus lecciones, sus prácticas en técnicas de combate, y el tiempo libre que ocupaba en las artes. En que debía entrar al despacho para hablar con su padre en ese momento, curioso por saber de qué se trataba.

-Siéntate- Le dijo, una vez ya habiendo cerrado la puerta tras él y haberse acercado al escritorio frente al cual yacía sentado, con ese gesto frío y severo pintado en su ceño –Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte.

-Dígame, padre.

-Considero que ya es tiempo que pienses en llevar a cabo una unión. Me refiero a desposar a alguien.

Entonces le estaba ordenando que se casara. Entendía, por la rectitud de sus gestos y la postura altiva e imperativa, que ese 'considero' no era para nada una sugerencia, y que el mejor sinónimo para la ocasión equivalía a 'decido' o a un simple 'tienes que'. La idea no lo tomó por sorpresa, y en sus ojos verde oliva no hubo ni una sola chispa de algo, de cualquier cosa que pudiera sentir. Había pensado que una disposición así estaba en camino, y que llegaría tarde o temprano, lo quisiera o no, pues a sus veinticuatro años, con su brillante historial y el deber de hacer ascender socialmente a la familia que caía en parte sobre sus hombros, lo comunicado era muy previsible.

Se limitó a asentir, sin llegar a alguna resolución interior y sin siquiera intentarlo, dando muestra de la inmutabilidad que el mayor en la sala tomaba como firme sumisión. Miró los pliegos de papel que tenía sobre la mesa. Eran partes de una carta y, al fijarse con disimulo pero con más acierto, distinguió la precipitada caligrafía de su hermano y lo que seguramente fue lo que disparó una charla de ese calibre.

-¿Puedo preguntar con quién?- Preguntó, ya habiendo distraído su vista hacia otro lado.

-Con alguien que sea poseedor de un título nobiliario, tal y como lo hizo Scott. De ese modo, como sabrás, la influencia de nuestra familia –y nuestra empresa- alcanzaría el nivel de influencia que nos llevaría al tope.

Volvió a asentir, vagamente discerniendo las implicancias de sus imposiciones –De acuerdo.

Y de nuevo su apatía, sus facciones estoicas e impasibles, la sensación con sabor insípido y el débil sonido de las gruesas gotas de lluvia golpeando las ramas de los árboles, la fachada de la casa, y el débil rocío que entraba por las ventanas. No había nada más que sentir al respecto.

De pronto, el gesto lleno de rigor del hombre se suavizó en un mínimo hasta hacerse más comprensivo. Suspiró por un momento y sonrió ligeramente, mostrando sus típicos hoyuelos forzados, los que daban cuenta de la farsa y la poca honestidad de esa curvatura en sus labios. Tan solo se acomodó en su silla y lo miró con cariño fingido, como si comprendiera su posición, pero realmente en el extremo opuesto en aproximación –Sé que sería mejor para ti si fuera alguien que elijas, y yo no tendría ningún problema con eso si es que se respetan mis condiciones. Entonces, ¿hay alguien que tengas en mente? ¿Hay algún chico o chica de familia noble que llame tu atención por el momento, hijo?

No necesitó pensar mucho ni enumerar alguna persona que cumpliera sus expectativas, sabiendo de antemano que no había ninguna. Negó con la cabeza en el mismo estilo desinteresado, sin soltar ni una palabra ni un suspirar.

-Si es así, me tomaré todas las libertades para arreglarte un matrimonio yo mismo, con quien yo crea conveniente ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-No tengo ni un problema al respecto.

-Entonces eso es todo. Puedes retirarte.

Se puso de pie lentamente e hizo una sutil reverencia de respeto y despedida. Salió de la habitación y se sintió raro, pero no por lo dicho o por a lo que de forma explícita ya estaba obligado a hacer, sino por lo contrario, por no sentir nada a partir de aquello.

No podía adivinar si se trataba de las pocas esperanzas bajo las cuales había crecido, o al hecho de haber aceptado plenamente lo que le correspondía. La única verdad era que saberse casado en el futuro no despertaba emoción en particular, y por ser él y no su apasionado hermano, no consideraba tan siquiera en ser un poco selectivo.

¿Realmente encontraría a alguien? Sin tener el espíritu suficiente para buscarlo, afirmarlo sería ridículo. Por eso convenía en que su padre lo hiciera por él, ya que no hacía más que reescribir parte de su futuro escrito, ahorrándole trabajo y tener que pensar en lo tedioso fuera de sus partiduras de música o sus lecturas de las maravillas del mundo, de filosofía o de cualquier otra cosa que lo entretuviera. Vagaba por un limbo perpetuo, sin remordimientos ni reproches. Le bastaba saberse al menos no perdido de sí mismo.

Caminó de vuelta por donde había venido, dirigiéndose a las afueras de la mansión, hacia los jardines de rosas en donde podía respirarse aire puro y dulce. Allí tal vez meditaría un poco, o tan solo se limitaría a ver las flores salir de sus capullos, esperando que todo acabase pronto.

Y es que sería mejor que lo que llegaría se apresurase, para así poder dejar de pensarlo, o de no sentir nada. Su libertad de elección definitivamente estaba fuera de juego, y a Glen no le importaba, y tampoco lo haría a futuro: Así pasaría sus días y, sin duda, era lo mejor. Lo mejor para todos.


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Trébol con Cuatro Hojas**

**Capítulo Dos**

-¡¿Cómo es que me piden eso?! Tengo muchas objeciones; y no, no pienso acceder tan fácilmente.

-Por favor, Arthur. No es algo que quede a tu elección, es algo que nosotros, tus padres, hemos decidido firmemente.

Arthur soltó un bufido, con un perfecto gesto de descontento y enojo, con la boca entreabierta y a punto de contestar mientras iba formando un buen argumento.

Aquellos días habían transcurrido sin dar ninguna pista de lo que se venía y ya había llegado, tomándolo enteramente desprevenido. Y aquello era denotado perfectamente en su rostro, además de su indignación y la todavía controlada mueca de asco y sarcasmo. Se preguntaba de qué servía pertenecer a una familia tan poderosa, de tan conocidos condes en aquel reino, que no era para nada uno cualquiera, sino uno de los más grandes e influentes del continente por su superioridad económica y la estabilidad política que había alcanzado en el último lustre. Parecía ser algo inútil cuando no podía tan siquiera tener algo tan individual y relevante como lo era la capacidad de decisión propia. Venía ahora a saber que más que eso era una incapacidad, algo que no podía alcanzar y de lo que se le estaba privando al prácticamente exigirle que se casara con alguien y así perpetúe la huella familiar.

Nadie podía obligarlo, eso lo sabía muy bien para sí mismo, y no lo aceptaría tan mansamente porque no creía en ello.

-No entiendo ¿Ahora dirán que es por el bien de la familia?

-Sabes que tienes obligaciones.

-Me parece ridículo. Si ya estamos bien posicionados ¿Por qué hacer más? ¿Acaso hay punto más alto? Ahora falta que digas, _padre_, que quieres coronarte rey. Pues lo siento, el monarca está vivo y coleando y los príncipes ya están casados, para tu tristeza. Y si es por el título, de todas maneras recaería en Bryan. Yo no tengo nada que hacer con todo eso, tampoco estoy de acuerdo.

-Estás diciendo tonterías- Dijo su madre, claramente disgustada y mortificada, lanzándole una mirada de reproche.

-Es suficiente, hijo. El bien de los Kirkland no es algo en discusión- Su padre, por otro lado, se mantuvo parsimonioso, aunque Arthur pudo distinguir cierta molestia en su mirada, la que en silencio lo atacaba con autoridad.

-Entonces me gustaría saber qué es lo que esperan de todo esto, porque para ser sincero no le veo ningún sentido ¿Recortar libertades a cambio de ensalzamiento? Vamos, ni siquiera es necesario por el momento, y es realmente triste tener que hacer uso de la obligación para hacer cumplir un capricho.

-Los únicos caprichos aquí son los tuyos, muchacho ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual no entiendes que tienes un deber?

-El motivo es que no lo están justificando.

-No necesitamos justificar nada.

-No me sorprende que opten por esa posición.

-Tus hermanos no se mostraron tan tercos como tú y míralos, no puedes decir que están _sufriendo_ tanto como sugieres ante la idea de una unión con esa actitud tuya.

-Tampoco puedo decir que están contentos.

-Es algo que no puedes saber, Arthur- Levantando un poco más la voz, el hombre intentó ponerle fin a la discusión usando su actitud superior. No contó con que solo ganaría una mirada altiva y renuente como respuesta, sin ningún tipo de intimidación –Y en serio deberías seguir su ejemplo. Si es por la futura pareja por lo que te preocupas, no es para tanto. Si ellos consiguieron tan buenos partidos como la adorable Madeline y el callado Emil, no veo por qué no podrías encontrar a alguien de tu agrado.

-Es que la cuestión radica allí, padre- Alzó la vista, retándolo y ni por un segundo desviando sus ojos esmeralda de los de su progenitor. Se puso de pie de golpe –Radica, más bien, en que no considero que sea algo que se pueda dictar sin más, sobre todo por algo tan burdo como la ambición.

-Lo único que se busca es asegurar el apellido en su buena posición y linaje. Sabemos que así, el prestigio de la familia se elevaría, en intimaríamos más con la familia real. Los frutos de todo ello recaerían en ustedes, no en nosotros, que ya estamos entrados en edad. Todo es por su bien, tanto en las relaciones como en la mayor riqueza de nuestra fortuna- Su madre siempre pareció más sentimental en ese aspecto, y aunque respetaba más su posición maternal, no estaría de acuerdo con imposiciones de ese calibre.

En definitiva, no compartía su visión del bien: Prefería mil veces una felicidad real a que la holgadez material o el engrandecimiento de un título de nobleza. Pensarlo de otra manera le parecía estúpido, sobre todo viniendo de los jefes de la casa: De niño le había sido obvio el carácter forzado en la relación de sus padres. Nunca notó un enamoramiento, ni siquiera un desgastado, y apenas percibía un cario formado por la convivencia pacífica. Sabía que no estaban felices, y nunca los imaginó casados por convicción propia.

Tampoco podía precisar si sus hermanos habían seguido o no la misma pauta. Nunca creyó que su carácter burlón, fastidioso y hasta exasperante pudiera apartarlos de algo que no sean las jugarretas que aprendieron a siempre jugar de a dos, especialmente apartarlos de ellos mismos. No tenía nada en contra de los partidos de quién sabía dónde habrían sacado, eso era cierto, más sin embargo, no lograba hacerse de la idea de admitir cuestiones arregladas, y eso refería más al ejemplo que sus padres le mostraron durante su crecimiento. Para él eso no era un bien, y solo había una respuesta definitiva.

-No, madre. Me parece que tenemos una concepción de 'bien' muy distinta.

-Deja de ser tan testarudo.

-Es un no, y estoy seguro de él. No pienso casarme ahora ¡No es algo que ni siquiera piense! Aún hay muchas cosas que debo hacer y-

-¡Suficiente! Si crees que tienes tantas libertades, estás equivocado- El hombre pareció perder el control y la paciencia, alzando la voz y parándose al frente de su hijo. Su altura lo hizo verse más imponente, y su voz, todavía más grave, despreció cualquiera de los argumentos que estuviesen por salir –Es hora que tome cartas en el asunto con respecto a tu actitud, Arthur, de modo que seré _yo _quien arregle todo por mi cuenta, ya que no pareces entender. Fin de la discusión.

-¡Pero-!

-FIN DE LA DISCUSIÓN.

Indignado, guardó su respiración, aún sin descender el trayecto de su mirar. Podía imaginar miles de cosas más que decir y con qué protestar, pero sabía cuando había llegado el límite, y no era tan tonto como para no comprender que si decía algo más las cosas podían empeorar: ¿Quién sabría a partir de eso con qué podrían salirle la próxima vez? ¿Con que se tendría que casar la semana siguiente, o algo por el estilo?

A regañadientes se quedó callado y, tras gruñir pesadamente y con el entrecejo hecho prácticamente una sola –y gigantesca- ceja, salió de la habitación presuroso, importándole muy poco lo que le gritaron sus padres, los castigos y sus faltas, especialmente por parte de la mujer. Su padre siempre había sido más calmado, si no se decía frío, y comprendía que tarde o temprano le daría una lección concerniente al tema, pero seguía sin prestarle mayor importancia.

Sintió mucha ira e impotencia, estando ya a punto de comenzar a revolotear por toda la casa tirando mesas, jarrones y demás al suelo de puro odio. Antes de hacer eso, o pensar en matar a quien se le cruzara por el camino, aceleró el paso hasta la comodidad, intimidad y soledad de su habitación. Cerró su puerta con llave, hiperventilando de enojo y rabia, pateando el aire como si fuese el culpable de su malestar. Ya más calmado se echó en su amplia cama, dejando caer su cuerpo como inerte, boca abajo, respirando únicamente el fresco aroma de las mantas limpias y el material de la tela de color oscuro.

-Los odio- Repitió por tercera vez, volteando su cuerpo para encarar el cielo raso –No pienso hacérselos tan fácil: Arthur Kirkland tiene más voluntad de lo que puedan imaginar.

Y de ser por su entera voluntad, o por lo que pudiese controlar de manera independiente, pudiera haberlo prometido. No pensó demasiado, sin embargo, en que la siguiente semana, y las que le siguieron a esa, sería obligado, con amenaza de castigos y vergüenza pública, a invertir su tiempo entre todo tipo de actividad social que pudiese ofrecerle la variada sociedad noble: Fiestas y bailes, reuniones familiares, cabalgatas, torneos amistosos y un sinfín de opciones que le tuvieron sin cuidado.

Recordaba con fastidio, en un día de aquellos y en donde no podía sentirse más estresado ni frustrado, cómo había sido dirigido, muy a su pesar y por el contrario de lo que él quería hacer, a conocer un sin número de ineptos que acomedidamente se esmeraban en interponer conversaciones para llegar a una especie de relación de confianza.

Había conocido tantos y tan decepcionantes, que en vez de catalogarlos por nombres o por sus conocidos apellidos, por su título o por las características que podrían salvarlos de su juicio, lo hacía por el grado de ridiculez que se le venía a la mente al acordarse de ellos. De ese modo, existían denominaciones tales como 'el idiota narcisista', 'el bastardo de los tomates' o 'el desubicado rey del norte' entre los bobos más resaltantes, y aunque no quería ser tan rudo con las jóvenes que tuvo el infortunio de aguantar durante veladas enteras, discernía a algunas que eran demasiado quejosas, otras demasiado materiales, y una que otra loca desesperada que osaba arrimársele o rozarlo demasiado para la fría distancia del trato social que aún mantenían.

-Idiotas- Se dijo a sí mismo, refiriéndose a sus citas y a los conocidos que por cortesía ya no podría ignorar.

Murmuró unas cuantas maldiciones y se miró al espejo por quinta vez: Lucía tan aburrido como siempre, excepto por la ropa de gala que lucía con su porte y por la capa roja que caía grácilmente desde sus hombros, deslizándose finamente por su espalda. Se veía bien arreglado, aunque si era por cuestiones de sentir a gusto consigo mismo, definitivamente se creía un desastre: Tener que asistir a ese baile organizado por algún duque con pomposo apellido le sabía como a una tortura en vida, particularmente por la gente que debía conocer en la suntuosa tertulia.

Si sus padres –pensaba- tenían tal afán por arreglarle situaciones diseñadas para el esparcimiento social, prefería ser comprometido y casado de una vez por todas. Era como estar en un mundo tan falso e hipócrita, que acaso no podía hacerse de tan solo una simple amistad. Por supuesto que no era un experto en el tema, ni nada de eso, más conocía la sinceridad y el genuino interés, detalles que faltaban desde que el calvario de 'la futura unión' había empezado.

-Joven Arthur, sus padres lo llaman para que se reúnan y suban al carruaje que los espera en la entrada-

Miró por el espejo hacia la puerta y desde allí divisó a un siervo que se inclinada. Asintió con la cabeza e indicó que descendería pronto, a lo que el lacayo desapareció tan rápido como apareció desde el pasillo.

Acomodó finalmente el sencillo tocado de tela verde otoñal y abandonó a prisa el cuarto que quedó oliendo a perfume de plantas silvestres.

-Que comience la función.

Y así partieron todos hacia el nuevo objeto de burla y cotilleo, al pedazo de carne que era Arthur Kirkland frente al montón de perros hambrientos que a toda costa querían cazarlo, e irónicamente, casarlo.


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Trébol con Cuatro Hojas**

**Capítulo Tres**

Ya era jueves. Glen había pasado su semana, hasta la fecha, ayudando a su padre y ocupándose de las relaciones comerciales con diversos reinos, haciendo siempre gala de su útil habilidad con las relaciones exteriores y la hipócrita diplomacia. Habría escrito por lo menos 200 cartas hasta entonces, sacado un gran número de cuentas administrativas y financieras, viajado al exterior al menos tres veces y asistido por lo mínimo a cinco reuniones con nobles, funcionarios y empresarios de diferente clase.

Había pasado sus días en tales ocupaciones, atareado al punto de no poder dedicarse a la música y a los libros de conocimientos varios que tanto le gustaban. Sin embargo, y por alguna motivación que él mismo no podía explicar en términos de su propio hacer y actuar, siempre existía un espacio no deliberado para conocer uno que otro joven de cuna de oro que en la mayoría de casos buscaban dejar en él una buena impresión. Y de ello partía la condescendencia por mero tedio y una educación que no podía dejar de lado.

Sospechaba de la voluntad incólume de su progenitor para conseguirle pareja lo más rápido posible, y estaba seguro de que ese hombre no tenía idea de lo innecesario de su esfuerzo, pues la verdad era que el asunto le interesaba poco o nada de ser por sus ambiciones personales. Además, podía aseverar que, por todos a quienes desgraciadamente ya podía llamar conocidos, era inútil si lo que se buscaba de él era hacer una elección: Quizá no lo exteriorizaba, pero la incomodidad que lo acosaba -sobre todo por ser entre actividades que sí tomaba en serio- era colosal, aunque no más que el fastidio y la dejadez apática de tanto socializar que no le servía para nada.

Las veladas parecían larguísimas sin tener nada interesante a la mano y sin poder zafarse de ellas, no habiendo nada que pudiese hacer al respecto, porque si bien tenía toda la disposición para poner barreras entre él y sus posibles prometidos, no lo hacía porque sabía que la línea de muerte ya había comenzado y que la disposición de su padre era esa, claramente. Las coincidencias nunca lo habían engañado a él, después de todo.

Lo que sí lamentaba eran las cuestiones de tiempo: Entre todas las cosas con las que tenía que prácticamente partirse para llevarlas a cabo, apenas le quedaba momento libre en el que pudiera dedicarse a sus aficiones, y si era por el tema del descanso, solo tenía las mañanas con el desayuno, el almuerzo, la cena y sus ineludibles horas de sueño.

No obstante, como regla personal y como algo que no podía perderse, siempre lograba hacerse un tiempo adecuado para internarse en el bosque al que siempre acudía con idea de esparcimiento.

Entonces tomó su caballo justo después de llegar a casa tras una cansada travesía, ignorando la hora o un futuro llamado del jefe de la casa. Cabalgó cerca de siete kilómetros bosque adentro, a punto de llegar a la frontera del reino con el que colindaban.

Había hecho eso desde que aprendió a amansar y a dirigir un caballo, e incluso antes, cuando en su niñez jugaba con explorar el bosque para distraerse, acompañado por su hermano mayor. Por supuesto que no recorrían distancias tan largas por ser pequeños e ir tan solo a pie, pero conforme fueron creciendo y aprendiendo, el perímetro conocido se agrandó de tal manera que pudo encontrar un lugar al cual catalogar como su favorito: El fresno que se elevaba alto al lago de un arrollo con agua cristalina y que se extendía hasta el otro lado del bosque.

Acudía en esa actualidad dos veces por semana, sin importar su humor, sus tareas a llevar a cabo, o el cansancio que podía postrarlo en una silla por el resto de la tarde, con el objetivo de respirar aire puro, dejar de lado los pensamientos que lo agobiaban y disfrutar de la naturaleza. Llevaba consigo unos cuantos libros, ya sea de dragones, de alquimia, o de los rituales antiguos que se hacía en el verdor en el que se hallaba, para leer continuamente mientras su caballo paseaba y bebía agua.

Aquel día haría exactamente lo mismo, como todas las veces que acudía al lugar planeado, entre la paz de solamente los ruidos de las hojas, las ramas y la brisa húmeda acompañadas de las corrientes de agua golpeando el cauce de su paso y las rocas sumergidas.

Así, se encaminó hasta allí, al ágil paso del animal que conocía por costumbre la ruta.

Al llegar, se detuvo unos metros antes de dicho árbol para visualizar el paisaje: Se sorprendió al encontrarse, por el contrario de la soledad en que habitualmente yacía el terreno, con un muchacho sentado en el mismo lugar que él prefería para leer. Solamente llegó a observar su perfil cabizbajo, mirando hacia la tierra con una expresión en donde se alcanzaba a notar su frustración e ira incontenida.

Tenía el cabello rubio, el gesto muy fino y la complexión delgada, según podía decir por el ángulo en que accedía a él. No llegó a distinguir el color de sus ojos por la sombra producida por la copa del árbol, más sí pudo notar la prominencia de sus cejas y las facciones que lucían cargadas de algo parecido al odio.

Silenciosamente bajó de la silla sobre el lomo del animal y caminó sin producir gran sonido, mirando el extraño elemento fuera de lugar. Lo soltó a un lado del camino y siguió su rumbo solo, buscando un nuevo lugar en el cual sentarse a hacer sus actividades. Terminó eligiendo una roca de mediano tamaño frente al arrollo, que quedaba también justo en frente del fresno espaldas al desconocido.

Cuando pasó por delante de él fue cuando notó que había llegado. Alcanzó a ver su rostro por completo, notando que sus ojos eran verde esmeralda. También pudo ver el asombro en su ceño, la lenta forma en que pasó de tener la mueca de enojo a mirarlo con atención y mucha curiosidad. Sin perder más tiempo, se sentó en dicha piedra, encarándolo por completo.

Lo quedó mirando por el tiempo que él lo miraba, hasta que se coloró un poco y desvió la repentinamente, ya no pudiendo sostener su vista sobre él.

Entonces sintió algún tipo de fascinación extraña que le exigía saber más del joven que tenía frente a sí. Fue a sacar sus libros del bolso que traía atado a un lado de su cadera, imaginando en el tiempo en que su mirada no hacía contacto con él su rostro, su sorpresa y su misterioso enojo. No fue nunca el tipo de hombre que gustaba de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, o del que se sorprendía tanto con algo de manera que no pudiese contener el deseo de responderse a sí mismo: Pero sí sintió un impacto al ver a ese chico, uno mesurado y templado, sí, pero un impacto después de todo. Y no dejó de percibirse raro, no tanto por un sentimiento, sino por la especulación de haber encontrado a aquel extraño atractivo de alguna forma, en una en donde armonizaban perfectamente cada uno de sus rasgos, que notaba nobles, o la forma de sus brillantes ojos, o lo bien que le quedaba el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y la combinación que hacía con su natural tono de piel. Y de no haber sido porque él volvió sus ojos hacia otra parte, quizá se habría quedado observándolo con el mismo deleite por más tiempo, sin detenerse en ser expuesto. Su gesto no le causaba cosa más que placer, sus acciones lo divertían de seria manera y la usurpación de su lugar predilecto le generaban intriga, preguntándose de dónde había salido o si solía visitar el mismo lugar con regularidad.

¿Podría ser que le gustara? Pues sí; después de todo, la admiración de algo que le parecía hermoso era el inicio de toda arte y del más eminente interés. Nadie, ni él, a pesar de su complicado modo de ser, podía negarse los atributos de algo lejos del desprecio, aún más si encajaba con su noción de lo estético y, más allá de eso, lo cautivador. Tenía ganas de reír mentalmente por juicios acelerados, más admitir cosas tan vanas como aquellas no llegaba a ser despreciable ni acaparador. No podía precisar si se sentía bien o no con esas consideraciones, prefiriendo permanecer tranquilo y esperar a obtener más detalles de su conducta y carácter, claramente deseando conocer más de él.

No podría saberlo en ese momento, pero su nombre era Arthur, y había llegado a ese bosque en un intento impulsivo de escapar de todo, nuevamente, tras una segunda discusión con su padre acerca de su futuro matrimonio que tomó con ira e indignación, como de costumbre.

Sin reparar en muchas cosas, salió del castillo a prisa y sin rumbo forjado. Inconscientemente fue entrando al bosque entre el ruidoso eco de sus cavilaciones, sin querer perdiéndose entre el follaje. Caminó por más de una hora de pura ira, y estando ya cansado decidió sentarse a recuperarse justo después de localizar aquel hermoso paraje en donde se encontraba. Habría esperado al menos media hora hasta que oyó los pasos de una persona acercándose hacia él, y acto seguido se encontró con aquel hombre que terminó por sentarse frente a él.

Al principio no supo cómo reaccionar, así que solo permaneció quieto, observando e intentando adivinar si tenía alguna intención particular que le concerniera. Como no lo pensó como alguien peligroso, se relajó sin más, aceptando que quizá era alguien que solía descansar allí también, aunque con más costumbre, pues andaba con suficiente seguridad y aquel sitio no era un lugar de fácil acceso.

Distinguió su porte al verlo aproximarse, y aunque al comienzo se sintiera fuera de lugar y extrañado, no tardó en notar cada parte a la vista que saltaba a su encuentro:

Elegante, de rasgos hermosos e interesante actitud, aquel muchacho lucía como salido de un libro que describiera las más admirables caracterizaciones. La luz de la intemperie hacía lucir su piel de terciopelo y daba un reflejo brillante a su cabello cobrizo, de manera que no pudo apartar sus ojos de la figura, embobándose en ella hasta que se desplazó frente a él y tomó asiento en donde daba directamente con sus orbes. Los notó verde oliva, como las hojas jóvenes que con dificultad nacen en otoño. Aún con la luz que bajaba a la tierra, no existía brillo notable en ellos, acaso habiéndolo absorbido en el vacío delirante que no transmitía nada.

El contacto visual duró unos buenos segundos, en lo que Arthur cavilaba para sí mismo la apacibilidad y la magnanimidad de su apariencia. Tras volver a la palpable realidad, realizó que su pesado mirar seguía observándolo y así se sonrojó de vergüenza antes de cambiar su punto de enfoque hacia una florecilla creciente cerca de la raíz de un arbusto.

¿Quién sería él? ¿Debería iniciar una conversación de apertura? Quería. ¿Pero tenía las agallas para hacerlo? Se conocía, y sabía que no era muy bueno para romper el hielo con extraños, y la problemática adquiría dificultad al sumar su incomodidad de momento.

Y encontrarse aturdido por su apariencia lo inhibía más, si es que no lo ponía un poco nervioso. Temía levantar la vista y volver a encontrarse con el fenómeno extraño de él estando mirándolo. Decidió, entonces, permanecer tranquilo, hasta que no sostuvo las ganas de ver qué hacía, convenciéndose de mirarlo tímidamente: Leía un libro denso, siendo posible observar desde su posición las ilustraciones fantásticas en una de sus caras de papel amarillento y picado por el tiempo.

Lo contemplaba abstraído y sumergido otra vez en cuanto oyó un relincho muy cerca a su rostro, uno que lo hizo saltar en su lugar de la sorpresa y experimentar algo muy cercano a un paro cardíaco.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó en su sitio, inclinándose a un lado y volteando la cabeza en esa dirección, claramente alarmado. Se alejó ágilmente por instinto, aunque se calmó pronto al saber que se trataba de un caballo con pelaje café, no dejando de extrañarse por su repentina manifestación.

-Oh, cuanto lo siento.

En un segundo ya tenía al ojioliva a su lado, calmando a la bestia con diligencia y disculpándose por un descuido que él no entendía.

-Me descuidé de él. Espero no le haya molestado mucho.

Su voz rezumbó en su mente. Se dejó a sí mismo absorto en él. No pudo responderle tan rápido como habría deseado, así que solo logró asentir en un primer momento, intentando desatorar las palabras que se ahogaban en su garganta.

-A-Ah. No, no hay problema.

Recibió una mirada silenciosa como respuesta antes de que se fuera alejando junto al caballo. Al cual aseguró alrededor de un tronco fuerte a unos 10 metros de él. Una vez hecho todo eso, volvió al lugar que ocupaba en frente, no sin mirarlo nuevamente y soltar casualmente un comentario mientras pasaba.

-Debe estar un poco inquieto.

Y sin pensar, y tomando positivamente sus poco convincentes indicios de una vaga conversación, se animó a hablarle también, aunque ignorando la lógica de lo que acababa de decir -¿Viene aquí seguido?

Hizo un buen trabajo al ocultar su curiosidad y apenas logró contener su ansiedad. Encarar su penetrante mirada fue tal vez lo más complicado, porque no perderse en sus ojos debía ser solo posible para un caballero demasiado diestro en actividades temerarias. No obstante, pudo componerse a tiempo y enfrentar dicha vista, no sin sentir un remezón interno y la inquietud por conocer cada vez más.

Él, por otro lado, permaneció igual de serio, y sin mostrar señal de estremecimiento o inquietud, afirmó con un sencillo movimiento de cabeza, agregando: -Tan seguido como puedo.

Dijo aquello tan seco y cortante, que Arthur intuyó que la conversación terminaría pronto. Decepcionado, se convenció de que debía haber sido impertinente, callándose para él cualquier intención de plática. Y cuando ya iba a darse por vencido y a levantarse para volver a casa –sin importar con qué genio lo estuviese esperando el señor Kirkland- se paralizó por completo al escucharlo suspirar antes de volver su mirar hacia él.

-¿Y usted? Presiento que no, ya que no lo he visto nunca por aquí.

-¡Pues no!- Se acomodó en su asiento, suprimiendo ya toda intención de dejar su cómoda posición y pensando que probablemente podría sacar algo bueno de los dos segundos que se demoró para pensar en irse, aliviado e inconcebiblemente complacido –Conozco el bosque, pero nunca había llegado a esta parte. Y es una lástima, porque realmente se aprecia una vista justa aquí.

-¿De qué parte viene?

-Del norte.

-Ya veo. El acceso es más fácil si se viene del suroeste, especialmente a esta sección del arroyo.

-¿Entonces es usted de Cambria?

-Así es…

-Ah. No suelo viajar mucho, y a pesar que sea uno de los reinos más próximos del que yo vengo, nunca he tenido oportunidad de visitarlo. Sonará ridículo, supongo.

-No del todo.

-¿Cómo es?

-Pues…- Glen cerró lentamente la portada de su libro y se dirigió plenamente a él. Le pareció irónico que una conversación hubiese estallado tan rápido, aún cuando creyó posible que se pasaría la tarde admirándolo desde lejos para después partir a casa. En parte se alegraba –sin exteriorizarlo, claro estaba- y en parte tenía miedo de llegar a transmitir su interés, a pesar que confiaba en su apacibilidad y su útil capacidad de inexpresión.

El impacto de haber hallado un objeto de interés se camuflaba en sus rasgos con maestría, aunque aún sentía un vuelco difícil de definir en su pecho, acompañado por el poco habitual desconcierto de yacer ante algo que le hacía tomar interés, cosa a la que sabía no estaba acostumbrado.

Guardó delicadamente el compendio en la bolsa marrón en la que había llegado y se dispuso a meterse de lleno en el intercambio de palabras –El comercio es una actividad que se ha extendido mucho, yendo por el campo económico. Después diría que es un lugar muy pacífico en las zonas que suponen serlo, lástima que el centro de los pueblos más grandes siempre tiende a ser mucho más caótico.

-Como en todo lugar, por cierto.

-Concuerdo.

-Debo suponer que viene aquí seguido, ¿verdad?- Y saltó de tema nuevamente, aunque haciendo un giro regresivo aquella vez. El ojioliva tuvo más pistas para notar los rápidos impulsos que modulaban su carácter, y con ellos su actitud: La manera en que hablaba, rápido, como escapando a algún tiempo de especulaciones y juicios verdaderamente profundos; la mirada firme pero tímida; el casi imperceptible sonrojar de sus mejillas y la fluidez de lo que ponía en tela de diálogo eran cosas que le parecían, si no atrayentes, algo encantadoras. No sabía que pensar de él, si estaba siendo honesto con su forma de hablar o con su forma de pensar, o si acaso pensaba tan rápido que no se dejaba terminar a sí mismo. Decidió esperar para sacar mejores conclusiones, y así avanzó casi hasta el filo de la roca, para escuchar cada variación posible en su tono de voz, aquel que sonaba seria y quizá burlona a inconsciencia.

-Eso me mantendría tranquilo, pero lastimosamente no. A veces uno se encuentra tan ocupado que a duras penas puede ocuparse de las tareas que le causan placer.

-¿E-Es usted jefe de familia o algo así?- Arthur tragó un nudo que enredaba sus palabras tras inquirir aquello, escondiendo la cabeza al mirar concisamente hacia sus botas. No lo comprendía por completo, más el pensamiento lo incomodó y casi se sintió enfermo de pensarlo, desesperándose un poco por dentro. Por todo lo que conocía, los hombres más atareados eran los de ese tipo, y a juzgar porque aquel hombre no lucía tan joven como él, que ya estaba en una edad en que debía considerar asuntos familiares a posteridad, la probabilidad era aún mayor.

-No- Respondió con simpleza, sin prestarle tanto cuidado como él se le prestó a pesar de resultarle horrorosamente impersonal -¿Luzco como algo así?

-¡N-No! No quise decir eso… ¡Me refería! A que tal vez por eso se encuentra tan ocupado como para prescindir de sus aficiones-

Avergonzado era el mejor calificativo para describir su sensación. El sinsabor de haber sugerido algo tan poco apropiado lo molestó al punto que volvió a sonrojarse, acabando en que las palabras se encabalgaran con dificultad en sus labios y la mente de le nublara por su sentida insensatez.

Aquellos debían ser los contras de despreciar el trato con otras personas por naturaleza, según su testarudez había calado en su capacidad para mostrarse amable sin dejar lugar a malentendidos ¡Perfecto!

-No es precisamente eso. Verá, soy el único hijo que mi padre tiene a su disposición actualmente, y en pos de hacerme aprender todo en lo que él es experto, me transfiere buena parte de su labor.

-E-Entiendo- Y volvió a sentirse aliviado, llenando de paso sus pulmones con el aire frío lleno de aromas silvestres. Era demasiado pronto como para empezar a hacerse preguntas apresuradas, por lo que decidió alejar todo pensamiento inquietante. Se relajó para oírlo armonizado consigo mismo y esperando que no lo hubiese tomado demasiado mal, aunque seguía con la misma expresión de siempre y ningún atisbo de molestia relucía en su expresión, lo cual le pareció bueno. Lucía como alguien muy serio, con disposición a hablar, quizá, pero era definitivo que la emoción no era precisamente su mejor o más notoria cualidad. No le molestaba para nada esa circunspección, pero sí hubiese preferido que fuese más expresivo, pues de ese modo sería más fácil llegar a lo que estaba pensando. Lástima que no.

-Debe ser agotador, como dice. A veces la familia causa algunos problemas.

-Pero es familia, después de todo.

-Y no se elije. De ser así, hacía mucho hubiese cambiado a mis hermanos- Rió ligeramente, imaginando un escenario sin los gemelos, sus hermanos mayores, y cómo la infancia habría sido más pacífica, aunque en algo mucho menso divertida

Él sonrió, imaginando algo parecido, también –De tan solo ser así aseguro que ambos nos hubiésemos ahorrado muchos problemas.

-¿Tiene hermanos?

-Solo uno, mayor que yo.

Y así le contó todo, muchas cosas más que solo eso.

Le dijo lo que hacía; le habló de sus actividades preciadas y de lo maravillosos que eran los dragones y aquellos seres mitológicos, de lo que le gustaba y disgustaba. Junto con sus estudios y sus diversas percepciones sobre temas varios, los temas de conversación oscilaban entre banalidades y abstracciones individuales; y siempre que afirmaban, opinaban o confesaban, los mediaba una confianza que no partió desde cero, pues ya con un breve intercambio de palabras, ambos aceptaron para sí mismos que sus caracteres congeniaban bien.

Glen hallaba una comodidad y variedad en la agitación y la impulsividad de Arthur, en sus expresivos ojos y cómo ellos daban a entender cada una de las cosas que sentía al respecto; y éste, más allá de solo sentirse cómodo, se sentía a gusto con la precisión y la inteligencia de sus frases y argumentos, con la invitación que constantemente se le hacía para conocer lo misterioso de él, qué era lo que pensaba y que lucía tan inaccesible. Su seriedad generaba emocionada impaciencia, mientras que sus determinaciones generaban una efusividad poco usual.

A partir de ello fueron construyendo un lazo entre desconocidos muy difícil de definir, más muy disfrutable. Sin hablar de sus identidades y sin sentir la necesidad por revelar sus nombres –Primero por un tema de suspenso y luego por proteger la incipiente amistad de su posición, sus prohibiciones u obligaciones- , supieron que en definitiva era gustoso conocerse y que deberían verse más seguido. Querían, ambos, verse más seguido.

Sin pensar en que aquel día sería su primer y último encuentro, terminaron por partir, tras una tarde llena de sus voces y juicios, acordando implícitamente que volverían el domingo, y cada dos días después de él. Charlaban prácticamente de todo, y aún así evitaron decir quieres eran realmente, de qué parte de sus reinos eran o cualquier detalles concerniente a sus identidades. Y tampoco tenían la necesidad, ya que las cosas transcurrían con la certeza de que estaban bien así.

Entre esos tratos fueron pasando los días, y así las semanas, con la variable constante que debían encontrarse en el bosque, frente al arrollo y bajo el silencio inquieto de las plantas y los bichos, en lo que florecía algo impetuoso y complicado en cada uno, que les trajo muchos problemas a la hora de dar cuenta por él para sí mismos.

Se abrieron, ciertamente, muchas incógnitas que desencadenaron la única ansia de volver a ver al otro. La búsqueda de respuestas se hizo lenta y tediosa y fue necesario un pequeño empujón para que la realización completa llegara, aunque en el interludio era divertido disfrutar de la compañía ajena como el único orden por esos días.

Y así lo hicieron, perdiéndose entre los árboles como el sonido escapaba hacia los bosques.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Trébol con Cuatro Hojas**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Scott rió. Echó una carcajada como si lo escuchado le efectuara verdadera y consciente gracia, como todavía no pudiéndolo creer: Era, pues, bastante difícil creer que su hermano, el siempre listo y pensativo, el de las respuestas más racionales y emociones más mesuradas, no supiera algo tan determinante como lo que le estaba manifestando.

-Eres un idiota- Terminó por decir; la sonrisa de burla aún visible en su rostro.

-¿Cómo se supone que debería tomar eso?

Glen, por su parte, permanecía sin mostrar sonrisa o gesto en particular, sentado a su lado en uno de los muebles de su salón lleno de instrumentos y escritos.

¿Había dicho algo gracioso? Si era así, había sido sin querer. No sabía qué era lo que le parecía objeto de burla a su hermano, y dudaba, por supuesto, que en efecto se tratara de algo cómico.

Su hermano mayor había llegado a la casa de sus padres tras casi medio año de encontrarse fuera. Lo primero que hizo después de que los sirvientes lo recibieran ofreciéndole ayuda con su equipaje y su padre le expresara –hipócritamente, según él- lo feliz que lo hacía tenerlo de visita, fue dirigirse a paso rápido hasta el salón del ojioliva, en donde había sido informado que se hallaba. No pudo negar que se alegró de verlo después de tanto tiempo, y fue eso mismo lo que le confesó al abordarlo de repente, casi impresionándolo con su inesperada intromisión.

Así, le contó lo que había sido de él desde que partió, lo calmados que eran los negocios sin tener a su padre encima de él hostigándolo, y lo libre que uno podía sentirse en una casa que le era enteramente propia. Abriendo ese tema, se tomó la libertad de preguntarle explícitamente si ya había pensado en ese tema, y si había conocido a alguien que le impresionara, claro que desconociendo el arreglo que su padre había planeado.

-Y dime, hermanito~- Inició sonriendo cínicamente, hundiendo su codo en las costillas de Glen en tres golpes suaves -¿Existe alguien? Supongo que ya habrás empezado a fijarte un poco más en la gente, ¿no? Sabes que pronto te harás viejo y nadie te querrá.

-No digas tonterías. Y es algo en lo que no he reparado aún, a decir verdad.

-Oh ¡Vamos! Puedes decírmelo. Tu hermano Scott quiere oírle.

El menor lo miró con sospecha, entrecerrando los párpados y analizando sus facciones. El que hubiese tocado el tema de pronto lo dejó sin una respuesta pre-pensada, y que se le viniera una imagen a la mente apenas él le habló de impresionarse con alguien lo dejó con todavía más cabos en el aire. En primera instancia tuvo recelo con la información, pero luego fue soltando un poco más su aprehensión ya que era consciente de que su hermano no haría realmente nada a partir de lo que pudiese dar a entender, y que tanto preguntar debía tratarse solo de su curiosidad y del morbo por saber sus cosas personales. A veces su hermano sí podía llegar a ser un bastardo. Ese era motivo para desconfiar de él, al menos no en asuntos que no podrían interesarle más que a él.

-¿De qué me serviría decirte algo así?- Tanteó un poco más sus intenciones, sin revelar mucho de lo que se le venía a la cabeza.

-No lo sé… Podría hacerte algún favor, o solo ser el único con quien te sinceres, porque estoy seguro que no hablas de tus cosas absolutamente con nadie, en especial cuando estás atareado.

-No conocía esa _consideración_ tuya

-Podría sorprenderte~

-Está bien: Existe alguien que me 'interesa', pero es algo que suscita muchas dudas.

-¿Qué tipo de dudas?

No pudo responderle al instante, así que permaneció en silencio hasta ordenar un poco más su mente. El solo precisar cuál era esa duda le proporcionaba un problema, y su quería llegar a saber de qué se trataba todo el asunto, era un caso perdido.

Ya varios días se los había pasado haciéndose ese constante análisis introspectivo. Era la sola cosa que quedaba con la paz, la sensación de felicidad y relajación de las que era dueño desde que conoció al muchacho del bosque. Por más que pensaba, no podía saberlo.

Era dificilísimo describir el sentimiento cálido que lo invadía cada vez que pensaba en su rostro, la manera en que movía sus manos al expresarse y el ceño fruncido que siempre se hacía presente, la tenue arrogancia, la perseverante terquedad y la firmeza en cada cosa que decía, su sonrojar después de un impulso y la alegría notoria cuando lo veía aproximarse cada tarde en el claro. Todo como parte de él, y cada cosa apreciada sinceramente por su parte; la extensión de una confianza y su amistad, siempre era algo que hacía ese aprecio más complicado de distinguir.  
Incluso podía sentir que no se conocía a sí mismo cuando estaban juntos, porque esa sensación complicada lo confundía hasta no saberse cuerdo. Todas sus preguntas le generaban una ansiedad que solo era calmada tras verlo finalmente, después de los larguísimos que parecían un par de días alejado del bosque. Después de tres meses de visitas y encuentros, no solo era costumbre lo que lo seguía llevando a aquel lugar: Existía una necesidad dominante que lo movía aún si el mundo se le venía encima o si su padre lo llenaba de trabajo y cuentas. Entendía solamente que debía ir a verlo, pero el por qué estaba tan oculto como todo sentimiento en su interior. Era algo a lo que no podía llegar por el mero deseo de hacerlo, como si una barrera le cortara el paso a lo más resguardado y bello que guardaba su personalidad.  
Era algo que no había sentido antes, y como cualquier cosa desconocida para el ser humano, le causaba malestar y frustración, especialmente porque estaba acostumbrado a saber cada una de las cosas que lo componían y que albergaba en sí. Pensaba en su dilema con tanta frecuencia que ya había sido atrapado distraído un par de veces, que había terminado por hacer cosas diferentes de las que estaba encargado y que no podía leer un libro con serenidad sin acortarse de la cuestión.

Lo único que sabía era que ese joven le atraída de una cierta manera. Le gustaba, y quizá por ello precisamente no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Esa era la incógnita de sus últimos días, y la que iba a revelarle a su hermano finalmente, sin saber qué esperar de tal confesión. Lo cierto era que no perdía ni ganaba nada.

-Del que no permite saber qué tan interesado estoy en la persona en cuestión.  
-¿Acaso no le conoces bien?  
-No es eso.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Es difícil de expresar.  
-Cuéntame más.

De esa manera, Glen relató sin lujo de detalles -porque siempre valía cuidarse las espaldas, sobre todo por tratarse de Scott y sabiendo lo tramposo que podría ser- lo que sentía y quemaba en su interior, lo que lo dejaba pensando en las noches hasta dormirse de agotamiento, la ansiedad por verlo, las sensaciones que lo abordaban cuando se encontraba frente de él y que no sabía cómo interpretar. Tuvo cuidado de no precisar detalles acerca del chico del que hablaba, y tampoco reveló en lugar de sus encuentros. La historia se limitó a él y a lo que sentía, a su deleite y su necesidad, a todo lo que atañía a la problemática desde su perspectiva.

Y cuando acabó, hubiese imaginado todo, desde el desprecio hasta la felicitación, pero menos una risa. Su hermano reía y él seguía sin comprenderlo ni comprenderse. Lo miró exigiendo respuestas, más lo único que ganó fue esa mímica de burla y como quien se pisara sobre lo obvio, sobre lo más sencillo de todo.

-Tómalo como quieras- Respondió por fin, aún sin borrar su ceño sarcástico –Pero reitero que eres un idiota.

-¿En qué sentido? Confieso que no entiendo nada de lo que me dices.

-¿Acaso es tan complicado? ¿O es que no lo puedes aceptar porque el gran Glen* no debería ser partícipe de emociones tan _mundanas_?

-Ah, por favor, Scott.

-Mira, hermano. Debes ser perfectamente consciente de que ese malestar no es gratuito, ¿no?

El menor asintió, jugando con los pensamientos en su cabeza y por su cuenta intentando de entender todo aquello.

Scott prosiguió con su explicación, a pesar que le fuese difícil creer que el brillante Glen no podía llegar a algo tan sencillo. Otra vez sonrió con gracia -¿Entonces? Obviamente hay algo en particular, querido. Y yo creo que tiene algo que ver con esta cosa a la que comúnmente llaman enamoramiento.

El ojioliva abrió los ojos, tomado por sorpresa ante tal propuesta. ¿Podía ser acaso posible? ¿Qué significaba en verdad enamorarse? ¿Qué requería? ¿Podría ser aquel muchacho el objeto de dicha emoción, de la frustración de no poder saber qué rayos pasaba en su interior?

Al compás de la serie de cambios que acompañaron las facciones de su hermano, el mayor llegó a burlarse con más gusto, creyendo de una vez que iba en serio cuando afirmaba que no sabía el nombre de lo que sentía. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos rojos y lo miró largo rato, al menos hasta que él llegara a una resolución intrínseca, a la aceptación o negación de dicha sensación.

Cuando logró llegar a un vago concilio, lo miró más determinado, aunque solo un poco menos incrédulo. Era para él complicado dibujarse la idea de que podía amar, y no solo eso, sino de que ciertamente lo hacía y que el poseedor de aquel sentimiento era el muchacho que no sin razón lo había cautivado. La sola realización lo impresionaba al punto que no podía articular palabra, y es que realmente tenía un sentido: Al no haber encontrado a alguien que lo proveyera de tal sentimiento, delimitar el poder de sus sensaciones no lo llevaba a esclarecer el asunto por completo. Pero si algo era palpable, era que, lo que fuese que sintiese por el muchacho, era real y fuerte, y esa fortaleza radicaba en cada día que lo veía y en lo bien que se retrataba a su lado, con plena libertad y mucho gusto, en paz consigo mismo y con haber encontrado a alguien en quien confiar y con el cual distraerse.

Entonces llegó a la accidentada conclusión de que podía ser cierto. Podía realmente sentirse así, enamorado, golpeado por el amor o como le dijeran. El problema era que saberlo abría más inconvenientes, inconvenientes tales como ser correspondido, sus probabilidades de estar juntos, y la siempre necesaria confirmación de su hipótesis. Pensó en que la próxima vez que lo viera, prestaría atención a todos los detalles que potencialmente pudieran despertar algo en él, cualesquiera de esas percepciones agradables y que lo hacían sentir recibido y esperado.

Sin embargo, no tenía ya nada de qué preocuparse, y sabía que cuando la increíble onda de asombro abandonara su cuerpo, pensaría en una única cosa: en él, y que al día siguiente se encontrarían por fin en el bosque, de nuevo. Así mediría a consciencia cuánto podía amarlo.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Trébol con Cuatro Hojas**

**Capítulo Cinco**

Arthur se había estado sintiendo fuera de sí últimamente por esos días. Ya se pensaba como alucinando cosas, como si en fuese real que se hubiera vuelto loco: ¿Cuál sería la otra explicación de pasarse todo el maldito día pensando en una sola persona e imaginándose la denominación de tal sentir en voz baja y avergonzada?

Lo peor, sin duda, era que se le ocurría casi con precisión lo que comenzaba a sentir: amor. Pensaba y se torturaba imaginando que probablemente estaba enamorado. Era casi claro; Arthur debía haberse enamorado de a quien veía con permanencia el bosque, de ese hombre que lo dejaba sin palabras tras cada encuentro. Pero eso era muy difícil ce aceptar, y el que percibiera dichos pensamientos como delirios y alucinaciones no permitía que se lo afirmara o que se sintiera libre para sentirlo a plenitud. Creía que las respuestas solamente llegaban apresuradas para intentar, entre tanto, justificar la paranoia que despertaba inquirirse el tema de sus sentimientos, o de la desmedida agitación cuando no lo tenía cerca.

La contrariedad de una u otra parte lo hacía sentirse demente, confundido y como un gran estúpido. Quizá era tanto por pensar cosas que le eran ridículas, o quizá era un genio en el arte de descubrir lo que pasaba en su interior, no habiendo manera factible de saberlo.

Y las cosas alcanzaron su punto crítico el día en que llegaron sus hermanos de visita, en la cual se ocuparon con suma insistencia y perseverancia en saber qué era en lo que se hallaba regularmente, que 'tramaba', o por qué salía tan seguido como nunca de casa e iba hacia el bosque.

-¡Habla!- Dijo Bryan, enterrando su delgado dedo en la suave piel de su brazo –Sabemos que has estado saliendo muy seguido, y eso no es común en tu proceder, hermanito~

-Sí- Interrumpió Ryan, copiando la acción de su par, sentado al lado opuesto, de manera que el rubio encontraba su lugar entre ellos –Dínoslo~ Un pajarillo nos dijo por allí que es al menos dos veces a la semana.

-¿De qué demonios hablan, idiotas? No me pregunten tonterías. Ya no viven aquí, así que podría echarlos-

El entrecejo unido y el débil rosa de los lados de su rostro daban a entender cosa completamente distinta de lo que decía. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente y el que intentara callar no servía con ellos.

Se dispuso a callar y ocultarlo, empero.

-¡Jah! Sabes que no te creemos, ¿no?

-Sabemos que mientes, _Artie. _Deberías ser un niño bueno y confesarle a tus hermanos mayores la verdad~

-No me hagan reír.

-¡Pero tú eres el que nos hace reír con esa actitud!- Exclamaron ambos, al unísono, con una sonrisa en los labios y dispuestos a hacer lo que _sea_ para obtener su objetivo: El que Arthur revelara honestamente lo que hacía, pues sospechaban; no, _sabían_, que había algo. A esa habilidad la llamaban el 'sentido de hermanos mayores'.

-¿Acaso vas a ver a alguien?

-¿Es alguien que te gusta?

-¡Eres un pillo!

-¡Ya cállense!- Gritó él, no soportando más su bullicio –Mejor me voy de aquí, ustedes son demasiado inmaduros considerando que ya se han casado.

Se puso de pie para salir del salón, pero cuando acordó, había sido jalado de vuelta al asiento y era sostenido por Bryan y Ryan de cada brazo, mientras estos lo miraban con picardía y cierta malicia.

-¡Confiesa!

Entonces fue cuando comenzó la inofensiva tortura del juego de cosquillas. Lo sujetaron firmemente y comenzaron a pasear sus dedos por su abdomen, bajo las costillas y en la cintura. Al instante echó a reír, primero conteniéndose y luego estallando, llegando casi a lagrimar de la risa.

-¡Jeh- I-Idiotas! Jeh-

Logró gritarles varias veces que se detuvieran, pero ellos, al no obtener respuesta satisfactoria, decidieron pasar a la siguiente fase de sus 'métodos' de convicción infalible.

Así, Ryan mantuvo quieto al menor y Bryan se dispuso a atacar sus cejas, arrancando de a pocos ciertos vellos que sobresalían y provocándole un dolor intermitente que no aguantó por mucho, finalmente confesando.

-¡Auch! Está bien, está bien. Se los diré, pero dejen de hacer eso.

Ambos accedieron y a Arthur no le quedó más remedio que cumplir con lo prometido, porque ya había tenido suficiente tormento.

De manera que terminó contándoles lo que iba ocurriendo desde hacía más o menos tres meses: La continuas visitas, las conversaciones, el tácito acuerdo de que siempre debían verse. Y sobre todo, puso énfasis en lo que los atributos del muchacho, los que describió apenas con vagas palabras, promovían en su interior.

Terminó con un discurso largo al abordar cada una de sus complicadas e irónicas sensaciones, de lo fuerte que remecía ese sentimiento y de la inquietud que lo invadía tanto en su presencia como lejos de ella. Finalizó confesando que no sabía si era algo como el amor, el azar de sensaciones, o mucho menos, y que no se creía capaz de sí mismo cuando se lo confesaba en cada oportunidad en que su mente se encontraba despejada.

-¿En serio no lo sabes? Rió Ryan, mirando a su gemelo como queriendo confirmar si acaso había oído algo mal.

-Creo que habla en serio.

-E-Es verdad ¡No se atrevan a burlarse!

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Está bien. Es solo que es cómica la costumbre que tienes de negar todo lo que te pasa, casi por inercia~

-¡Es que es complicado!

-No lo es tanto, hermanito: Y por todo lo que dices, parece ser que de verdad es lo que supones.

-¡Nuestro Arthur está enamorado! Ya es un hombre~

-¿Están seguros de lo que dice? Es que, creo, no pued-

-Oh, ¡Por favor! Tenemos experiencia suficiente~

Y entre sus sonrisas triunfantes vio la confirmación de lo que sospechaba, sintiéndose, en algo, mejor y más despejado.

No era tan impresionante debido a que ya lo había entrevisto, pero sí le propiciaba una sensación de desorientación, sin que supiera qué hacer con ella; no obstante, cada cosa encajó como en un rompecabezas ya armado y pudo así saber qué esperar a partir de tal hallazgo.

-Ahora lo único que falta es que dejes de ser tan tonto y le declares tu _ferviente amour_ para que se acuerde la boda de una vez por todas~

-Y ese día tendrás que donarnos la tercera parte de tus regalos como recompensa por ser tus mentores~

-¡Y la comida! Lo principal será la comida.

-¡Ya! Ya, solo manténganse tranquilos, maldición.

De pronto, uno de ellos sacó una cajita del bolsillo de su saco, una negra y con un símbolo lleno de líneas en la tapa. Los dos sonrieron y la miraron con atención, mientras el que la tenía la abría y la dirigía hacia él. De ella sacaron un trébol de cuatro hojas, uno de esos que decían traían suerte y buena fortuna. Se lo entregaron con cuidado de no maltratar las hojas y de no dañarlo, pues eran tan supersticiosos como sabía que lo eran y seguro creían en una especie de mística alrededor del tallo con raro número de hojas.

-Es un regalo de nuestra parte.

-¡Para la suerte, hermano! Verás que te servirá algún día~

-¡Tendrás que agradecernos! Ya sabes lo que pedimos como recompensa.

Lo tomó con el mismo cuidado y lo acercó a su nariz para contemplarlo de cerca.

Quizá ellos no comprendían la complejidad del asunto, y era más que seguro que no tenían ni la mínima idea de lo que su padre había acordado para él con respecto a un casamiento. Sin embargo, reconocía la razón en lo que decían: Ya habiéndose confirmado lo difícil de aceptar, lo único que quedaba era averiguar lo que se podía hacer al respecto, explorar las posibilidades. Entonces era necesario pensar en una declaración, sin que el tiempo o el lugar o la intimidad sean alfo a concordar, pues podría hacerlo tan pronto como se lo permitieran sus encuentros, cuando viese la oportunidad.

Ciertamente esperaba que ese pedacillo de naturaleza le diera fidedigna fortuna. Habría que averiguar si se trataba de mera superstición, aunque también podría ser dictado del destino. No hacía nada malo desear un poco de buena suerte; ojalá sirvieran los buenos deseos.

Pero la fecha que esperó con tan buena cara hacia lo místico no llegó en los días más próximos, ni en los siguientes. En aquellos, más bien, se dedicó a maravillarse con la nueva perspectiva que le daba el conocimiento de sus sentimientos, percibiendo con sorpresa el cosquilleo que generaba descubrir con ocasión algo nuevo, escucharlo hablar con tanta seguridad o solamente viéndolo a los ojos.

Y Glen, ni siquiera teniendo noción de lo que era partícipe, o sabiendo que Arthur le correspondía en secreto, invirtió su voluntad en corroborar la información que de buena fe –aunque eso fuese cuestionable- le dio Scott en aquella conversación que tuvieron.

Se encontró con que aquello debía, en efecto, ser la única salida a sus complicaciones. No dudó en profesarse aquel amor al prestar un poco más de atención a las insignificancias que los rodeaban, notando al detalle los efectos que solo podían traer ese sentimiento.

Los días les pasaron cortos y placenteros, al compás que ambos, para sus adentros, continuaron midiéndose y midiendo al otro en función de esas emociones.

Así pasó una semana, y con ella llegó un suceso que tomó a ambos por sorpresa: Los nuevos avisos de las resoluciones finales de sus padres.


	6. Capítulo Seis

**¡Actualización! Siento mucho la tardanza D; ¡Una semana! En serio lo siento… Esta semana estuve atareadísima, ¡pero no desesperes! Tendré un descanso largo desde el fin de semana hasta el martes, probablemente, y me aseguraré de que tengas los 2 caps. Que faltan ¡Lo juro! ;D *Venom se siente muy mal ahora y necesita dormir XD* **

**Trébol con cuatro hojas**

**Capítulo Seis**

-Tu boda ya ha sido acordada para dentro de un mes, Glen.

-…

Algo no lograba despertarle del rezago del eco de lo que acababa de escuchar. Se le gritaba que el momento más temido ya había llegado, aquel que había sido dejado de lado por satisfacciones exteriores a toda esa atmósfera de aburrimiento y obediencia. No había reparado en que lo temía, en que si tan solo pudiese haber hecho cualquier cosa.

Y era porque las cosas ya no eran como antes: Ya no todo se resumía al acatamiento. No lo hacía porque para ese entonces ya había más, más reflexiones al respecto, más sentimientos de por medio y por tanto una dosis cuanto más de deseo de libertad.

Reconocía las razones de ese vuelco en su pecho, de la sensación enfermiza de querer repeler todo lo que se venía: Todo era causado por el hecho de haber conocido a aquel amigo suyo. Sabía que a esas alturas ya no concebía ni tan solo la idea de separarse de él de alguna manera. Era cosa seria y parte de sus días, parte de lo que quería y sin lo cual no podía vivir bien.

Había descontado las horas para que el anuncio de su padre llegara, y aquello fue un desliz que, aunque lo dejó vivir tranquilo mientras se dispuso a complacerse a sí mismo, llegó a explotarle justo al frente de la cara, como si le escupiera su rarísima torpeza.

Tragó el nudo que reposaba en su garganta, el que tercamente

intentaba ahogarlo o quebrarle la

tráquea. Abrió un poco los labios, como habiendo quedado frío y en el aire, sin más qué hacer que observar perplejo al hombre en frente de él.

Quería retractarse, confesar que no podría seguir tan tranquilamente con lo acordado, que sus convicciones ya eran distintas. Deseaba la fuerza para reclamar una libre elección, el derecho de elegir a alguien a quien una contradicción lo atacó, dejándolo en blanco y exigiéndole que recordara sus valores, como siempre fue educado para seguir órdenes, independientemente de sus deseos y de su bienestar sentimental individual.

No sabía qué hacer, y entre ese desastre surgió una pregunta fundada en un reflejo, acompañada por una melancólica quietud que no se reconoció -¿No podría elegir a alguien yo mismo?

Se manifestó con un susurro, casi en un respiro silencioso. Por primera vez se percibió desesperado, fuera de lugar. La efusividad dentro de su cabeza lo hizo pensar que quizá no lo oiría, que no habló tan claramente como para ser entendido, o con tanta fuerza como para que se le escuchase.

Empero, el mayor logró alcanzar lo que suspiró y, disgustado por la inquisición que no se esperó, lo abordó con un gesto estricto y poco satisfecho, un poco sorprendido pero muy severo.

-No es algo que pueda ser discutido, y lo sabes.

-Lo sé… padre.

-¿Tienes presente cuál es tu deber? Fuiste criado con ese objetivo, no me hagas pensar que el tiempo fue perdido.

-Sí… sí lo tengo…

-Entonces _debes_ aceptar lo que te digo tal cual sin chistar: Ese es tu lugar, Glen, no te atrevas a olvidarlo.

Lo cierto era que a partir de ello no podría. La frialdad de su progenitor le dejó en claro que no podía hacer nada, que no podría decir o insistir en algo que estaba completamente fuera de sus posibilidades. Tal realización lo golpeó con cierta impotencia que por primera vez le hirvió la sangre y le hizo apretar la mandíbula, más siempre callado y sin mostrarse afectado, claro estaba.

Terminó por solo suprimir cualquier impulso y asentir lentamente, sin sumisión, pero sin mayor intención de hacer algo para salvarse. Resignado y un poco aturdido, se excusó y salió de la habitación, sin si quiera preguntar quién era aquel con quien se uniría obligado y en contra, puesto que no era algo que tuviera verdadera significancia. No había uso o propósito en saberlo, porque eso lo haría caer aún más a consciencia en que no se trataba del que hubiese deseado; porque sabía que un completo extraño no lo haría _feliz_.

El concepto de felicidad ya no era algo desconocido para Glen, al menos no como lo era antes. Y en eso recaía lo especialmente doloroso de la situación: Felicidad era lo que sentía al saberse lleno y tranquilo, justo como lo sentía al visitar el bosque. Aquello era algo que ya le afectaba, que definía lo que podría querer o no hacer en función de ser sustancialmente feliz, hallando entonces la única respuesta en una sola imagen, en una sola forma de ser, en una sola voz: la que le decía que lo esperaba pronto en el mismo lugar, que no le fallara.

Parecía empezar a volverse loco, se exasperaba al pensar en que no había cosa más aparte de eso y que lo apagaba por dentro hasta deshacerlo por completo. Correr e intentar huir no servirían de nada. El vacío era la única cosa que gravitaba en su mente, a su alrededor, y nada tendría la potencia para separarlo de eso, como si el eco lo siguiera persiguiendo, dejándolo sin camino y esperanza.

Y aunque se creía abandonado en esas condiciones deplorables de confusión, ira y decepción, al otro lado del territorio ocurría algo muy parecido, pero en términos distintos, con reacciones, emociones y manifestaciones distintas:

En tales circunstancias yacía Arthur, también sentado en frente de su padre, escuchando neciamente las explicaciones respecto de un acuerdo que se forjó enteramente fuera de su conocimiento y prestancia.

Sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar y las orejas ardiéndole del enojo que albergaba. No creía estar escuchando que su tan deseada unión –por parte de sus padres, solamente, pues él repudiaba incluso la mera idea- ya estaba pactada y que la identidad del otro individuo ya estaba definida.

Creía que debía ser una especie de sueño, si no pesadilla, y que en algún momento despertaría, que _debía_ despertar de todos modos.

Parpadeó tanto como pudo para saber si se trataba, en efecto, de una realidad no deseada. Nada, y mucho menos el frío del ambiente y el olor a tinta del aire, le indicó que la escena pudiese ser una burda alucinación de su subconsciente o imaginación.

Aquello lo hizo estallar, lo que era inevitable, sea tarde o temprano.

-No estoy de acuerdo con esto, padre. Creí que el tema ya no era punto de negociación- Dijo molesto, cruzando los brazos, apenas guardando compostura, aunque la enajenación no aguantaba por escapar, casi exhibiéndose en su voz.

-No lo está hijo.

-¡¿Entonces?! Reitero: No pienso casarme, no de esta manera, Menos si es que pretendes obligarme.

-No querrás dar tu brazo a torcer, pero eso no importa, Arthur. Las cosas son así, y así serán.

-¡Serán así! Jah, no deberías afirmarlo tan confiado, porque al final, todo depende de _mi_ voluntad.

-No es como lo sugieres.

El señor Kirkland iba moldeando su actitud y respuestas de acuerdo a cómo se desenvolvía su hijo, en una clara estrategia por escuchar cuidadosamente cada cosa que decía. De antemano concibió su actitud en contra, a sabiendas que se valdría de cualquier cosa para ser capaz de negarse a lo que se le imponía. Y por no ir contra el tiempo, disponía del que fuera suficiente para esquivar sus caprichos y contestaciones, sin que nada pudiera romper con el hecho real que, quisiese o no, tendría que casarse.

-¿Y cómo son? Casarme está muy por fuera de mis voluntades, y por eso mismo no tengo razón por qué respetarlo- Mostró su enojo en un segundo, asustado por la noción de verse en la situación de irrefutable obligación. No se trataba de pataletas o caprichos, aunque desear decisiones propias fuese un ideal justificado, sino de algo más trascendente, que remitía en específico al muchacho de quien se había enamorado.

Haberlo hallado significó tener una razón más para expresarse en contra de lo impuesto, para anhelar ocupar un lugar a su lado, sin importar que eso implicara alejarse de lo demás: Porque lo más significativo era aquello, nada más, y por eso estaría dispuesto a apartar lo que se interpusiera a tal fin.

Aquello estaba fundido en su interior, y separarse le era imposible; intentar ejercerlo a la fuerza no tenía sentido.

-Sigo sin verle sentido ¡Unirme por proyecto, con un perfecto desconocido! Es hasta gracioso pensar que algo así podría funcionar. No me importa quedar sin herencia, o si prefieres dejar de llamarme tu hijo: Me inclino más por rechazar lo que quieres que haga. Y no me retractaré, sé que no hay vuelta atrás.

Pero entonces, cuando creyó que ya había dejado sus cartas en claro y se disponía a rebatir lo que fuese que se dijese a partir de sus ideas, el gesto confiado y el temple con que se le respondió le abrió los ojos y lo dejó callado, sin saber qué más hacer o reclamar.

Qué confuso y desanimador.

-No tienes derecho a quejarte, Arthur: La primera vez se te indicó que podías _elegir_ casarte con todas tus letras; conocer gente, enamorarte si apetecías y convencerte por una persona en particular. Pero te negaste, te cerraste sin más y optaste por cortar cualquier conversación sobre el tema. Y con eso, cortaste también tus oportunidades: Ahora ya es tarde para exigir libertades, más cuando fuiste tú mismo quien se cortó toda posibilidad.

Arthur dejó de respirar por un momento y lo contempló desganado e ido. Reconocía que en parte tenía razón, que en otra ocasión hubiese desdeñado la estupidez tras una oportunidad perdida, pero no en _esa_.

Desde el inicio, fue algo que creyó no debía tan si quiera discutirse y decidió romper con todo lo que sugiriese, a pesar que aquello hizo que su destino colgara del un péndulo que él no maquinaba, que era maquinado por terceros e intereses ajenos.

Podría haberse decidido, lo sabía, podría haberse surcado un camino él mismo, aunque se negara y esforzara por antagonizar. De todos modos iba a ser obligado, eso era conocido para él, y saber que hasta cierto nivel eso dependió de él, y principalmente que lo había desperdiciado, lo desmoronó y logró dejarlo mudo e inquieto.

¿Y qué podría hacer en ese momento? ¿Gritar, pelear por lo prometido? ¿Con qué fuerza? No con una que lo había abandonado, ciertamente.

Así que guardó silencio y frunció el ceño; se contuvo, discerniendo entre cosa y cosa cuál podría serle de mayor utilidad en aquel instante. Necesitaba una salida, pues no le bastaba quedarse en lo que no podía hacer y permanecer en su supuesta inmutación.

Entonces se resolvió en que sólo había una salida: buscar la manera de manifestar los sentimientos que quemaban en él por su compañero, y dependiendo de cuál fuese su respuesta, proponerle que se escaparan, que dejaran ese mundo que quería forzarlos a estar separados. No contemplaba ninguna otra alternativa, y no podría vivir si se fugaba sin avisarle o sin la probabilidad de volverlo a ver. Lo único que quedaba con cabos sueltos era qué sería lo que diría con respecto a su confesión, pero eso no esperaría: Se orientó a decírselo con urgencia, lo más rápido posible: En el siguiente encuentro.

Ahora tan solo faltaba esperar la próxima reunión, que sería dentro de un día.

Definitivamente, Arthur tendría muchas cosas en qué pensar aquella noche. Y no solo él, sino también su amado, quien deseaba congelar el tiempo y que así nada transcurriera como su triste destino lo pintaba.

Eso era algo que ambos hubiesen preferido por sobre todo en ese momento.


End file.
